


【毒埃/虚拟游戏/PWP】Hedonism

by xiazijunOwO



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, veddie - Freeform, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazijunOwO/pseuds/xiazijunOwO
Summary: ※3D影投成人向虚拟游戏设定，玩家登陆可设置自己的身份并设定到某一特殊场景，一个场景里只会有一个玩家，其余都是为了符合场景剧情设定的NPC※为了释放生活中的压力而存在的游戏※私设满天飞，OOC必定的※是车，有Talk Dirty请注意※路人表现有





	【毒埃/虚拟游戏/PWP】Hedonism

Eddie是含着Venom的阴茎醒来的。

屁股里面粗大的东西宣示着它的存在感，Eddie习惯性的收缩了一下肉穴，换来的是Venom的那双大掌在他肥厚的肉臀上重重的拍打。Eddie倒吸了一口气，要知道昨晚他俩玩的太过火 ，Venom对他的屁股又情有独钟，他现在都能感觉到他的屁股已经肿了一圈，还泛着火辣酥麻的疼。

Venom可不会考虑那么多，他掐着Eddie于他来说相当精瘦的腰身 ，埋在Eddie体内的阴茎活跃了起来，他真想操烂Eddie这个温暖湿热的肉洞。

「早上好，Eddie。」

回应Venom的是一连串的喘息呻吟，被欢愉支配的Eddie无暇顾及其他的事情。

这是他们来到游戏里的第二天。

顺应时代的发展，慰藉人类精神的享乐游戏层出不穷的大面积生产，而其中之最莫过于“伊甸园”。如同它的名字，是一款无需考虑任何事情，只需专心享乐的乐园游戏。厌烦了节奏过快的都市人常在游戏里醉生梦死，原因无他，只因这里的一切都在自己的掌控之中 。

在这里你可以做任何事情，做爱，犯罪，罔顾伦理，只要你想，便都可以，虽然这通常伴随着大量的金钱消费。

这本不是Eddie能消费的东西，但谁让他踩了狗屎运。

在超市里同Venom争论到底该不该多买一盒巧克力时，不慎将包装盒撕开了一个大口子，所以顶着店员犀利的目光下，Eddie只能掏钱买下这盒巧克力，但惊喜也在这里产生，他们中奖了。

伊甸园七天免费试玩。

运气落到了头上，没有踢开的必要，Eddie登陆了游戏。

但他没想到的是，在游戏里Venom竟然可以不再附身于他，拥有自己独立的身体。这让他有一丝讶异，虽然 Venom给出的解释是因为这里不是现实世界，而是通过大脑神经构造的世界，通俗点来说，就像是做梦，毕竟梦里什么都有。

于是在设定身份场景时，他们又出现了分歧，没等他们选出答案，系统自动为他们识别了场景身份。

酒吧卖淫的老婊子。

“——？！”

「wow，Eddie，我喜欢这个。」

所以当场景转换过来时，Eddie便被一名满脸横肉的壮汉压在了酒吧劣质的原木桌上，他的双手被抬起摁在了头顶，壮汉黏腻的手指在他身上游走，他身上的衣物早已被拉扯的破烂不堪。

“操！这该死的设定！”

Eddie咒骂着，顺带也迁怒着将Venom痛骂了一顿。

但当务之急是要摆脱这令人厌恶的处境，于是他挣扎着，腰腹为此左右摆动，他刚想抬腿踹开身上的壮汉，脚踝却被紧紧的握住往两方分开。这酒吧里不止一个人！

“嘿，这老婊子还挺带劲！”

哄笑声从四处传来，Eddie这才明白了，他现在只是一个等着被操的野妓，酒吧里的人都在排队等着操他。压在他身上那壮汉低下头想要亲吻他，可他绝对不想被这满嘴黄牙还带着口气的男人吻，他宁愿和Venom舌吻一星期！他在壮汉低头时，猛的抬头装向对方，这是他惯用的技巧，到目前为止从未失败过。

但这次他失算了，因为这里不止一个人。

所以酒吧里的人开始蠢蠢欲动，他们都想上来分这一杯羹，管他受不受得住，谁叫他是个早就被操烂的婊子。

Eddie被一哄而上的人围了起来，他们舔舐着Eddie的身体，口水的印记将Eddie的身体打的泛起一层透亮，他们用 Eddie的脚掌，腋下还有手心慰藉硬挺着滴精的丑陋阴茎，还有人抠到了他的肉穴，粗糙的手指不停的挖弄着那一处泛着水儿的地。

‘Venom！’

唇舌被捂住，Eddie无法发出声音，只能在心里喊着Venom的名字，Venom到底去哪儿了，这该死的寄生虫把他一个人撂下了？！

「我不是寄生虫，你得向我道歉，Eddie。」

在惊恐的叫喊声中，Venom将Eddie抱了起来，宽长的舌头将Eddie从头到脚舔了个遍，这让Eddie像是从水里捞出来一样。

「好了Eddie，现在你身上只有我的味道了。」

“你知道我在这儿有多恶心吗！你去哪儿了！”Eddie有些火大，他本来会拥有一个非常愉快的游戏体验，然而这一切都被打破了。

「Eddie，别生气。」

Eddie在Venom的怀里就像是只受惊后炸毛的猫，与Venom高大的体型比起来娇小了许多，这让Venom不得不分离出多余的触手安抚他，虽然那安抚到最后有些变了味。触手轻松地钻进了Eddie被人抠挖过的肉穴，那地方松软了不少，也刚好适合被进入。

「Eddie，我要在这里操你。」

“不行！”

那些刚刚企图操他的人还蹲在地上瑟瑟发抖的看着他们，就算有人被Venom吞吃也没有离开的意思，他知道这是程序设定的原因，但这仍然让他有种在大庭广众之下被操干的羞耻。

Venom知道Eddie在拒绝什么，他觉得Eddie不应该惧怕这些虚无缥缈的东西，这只不过是一个游戏。

「Eddie，你应该融入到你的角色设定。」

“什么？你想让我像婊子那样求人操吗？！”

「是的。」

「求我操。」

“放屁！等一辈子吧你！”

说罢Eddie便想挣开Venom的怀抱，但Venom不会给他这个机会。他将Eddie绑在了酒吧的中间那根布满脏污的柱子上，然后握住Eddie的腿根抬起，刚好让他的腿弯挂在自己的手臂上，粗长的阴茎也刚好抵在了Eddie的肉穴上。

他在Eddie的穴口边缘磨蹭试探着，游戏人设赋予了Eddie体质的改变，他的肉穴开始溢出清亮的肠液，将Venom的龟头润湿，肉穴也饥渴的一张一合，但Venom并没有进去的意思，只是在臀缝里磨蹭。

Eddie的穴里太痒了，莫名其妙的，在Venom想和他做爱并触碰到他的肌肤时，这种痒愈发深刻起来，可Venom像是和他作对一般就是不操进来给他解痒，所以他只能自己扭动着屁股祈求更多，Venom的龟头好几次滑过穴口，他的肉穴像是产生了自我意识，当Venom龟头滑过的瞬间便会深深的吸住，并将这令人愉悦的东西含在体内。

「Eddie，求我。」

“......哈啊，不.....我，我不是......”

Eddie断断续续的连一整句话都说不清，他并不是这样的人，但身体的反应却告诉他，他就是那样的人。在他自我纠结时，Venom的手掌狠狠的拍打他的臀肉，‘啪’的一声，清脆却又淫靡。

「求我，Eddie。」

‘啪’

“......不呜。”

‘啪’

“不要...不要打了...嗯.....”

‘啪’

‘啪’

‘啪’

“....求你，呜....求你....Venom，进来呜嗯....”

Eddie难以抵抗这样羞耻的惩罚，他的屁股一定是肿了，火辣辣的疼，比之前更为肥厚的臀肉挤压着中间的穴，这让他由喉间溢出一两声带着哭腔的呻吟。

“Venom......进来，操我。”

得到了想要的答案，Venom不客气的捅了进去，Eddie体内紧致湿热的让他想大喊出声，他的Eddie真的太棒了。就像毫无节制的兽，Venom每次都大力的往肉穴里插去，媚红的肠肉随着Venom的动作每次都会被往外带出一些，被操的红肿的肉穴还是不是地吸一下。

「Eddie，你真是个婊子，仔细看着我是怎么操你的。」

Eddie被迫看向自己的下身，粗长黝黑的阴茎在他的屁股里进进出出，肉穴被操的有些红肿，一副紧紧的吸附着阴茎不想它退出的模样。Eddie被这香艳的场面刺激到，他的肉穴溢出的肠液顺着Venom的阴茎流出，最后滴落在地面形成一滩不规则的深色形状。

Eddie射了，在没有任何抚慰，仅仅是靠着后穴刺激的情况下。

“呜.....不...不要了.....”

高潮的余韵使他绞紧了穴肉，也紧紧的裹住了Venom的肉棒，他只觉得Venom的呼吸突然加重，然后被快速且用力戳弄着体内凸起的软肉一点，还未脱离高潮快感时被迫得到了第二次高潮。

Eddie有些飘飘然，他只会发出愉悦的呻吟，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角滑落，然后被Venom舔去。

「我爱你，Eddie。」

“我也是。”

思绪因为一句早已烂透于心的情话逐渐飘远。

“我爱你，Venom。”

Eddie是在弥漫着一股发潮的木质气味的房间醒来，他的身上只搭着一条破布，以及搂着他一起入睡的Venom。

“嗯......里面痒....用力点。”

「如你所愿。」

「早上好，Eddie。」

Eddie觉得在伊甸园的这七天，会是他永生难忘的记忆。

因为这里没满七天不能强制下线，所以Venom拉着他做了七天七夜。

“我迟早要和你同归于尽。”


End file.
